Harry Potter en het Geheim
by KNIKKEBEEN
Summary: Er gebeuren rare dingen met Harry.Zijn gevoelens worden doorheengeschud en de liefdesperikelen van anderen maken het daar niet makkelijker op.Zou Voldemort hier mss parten in spelen? Je leest het hier! Hp en het geheim, boordevol spanning, humor en liefde
1. Chapter 1

Het was een aangename dag ergens in mei. Harry zat tegen een boom, vooruit starend. Verdiept in zijn gedachten. Hij had geen zin om gestoord te worden, want hij moest iets doen...  
Iets wat hem in de problemen kan werken, maar dat zou hij toch niet erg vinden. Het moest gedaan worden, dacht Harry. Anders zou het allemaal uit de hand lopen.

Hij keek ondertussen naar het meer... daar zag hij Cho samen met haar groepje. Hij voelde iets borrelen in zijn maag. Nee, hield Harry zich sterk voor. Dat is over. Dat is voorbij...  
Hij keek op zijn horloge.   
Nog 5 minuten.  
Dan zou hij het doen, maar was het wel een goed plan?  
4 minuten.  
Zou het wel werken? Stel dat ik faal? Dan zou het allemaal voor niets zijn geweest.  
3 minuten.  
Harry voelde twijfels... Ik kan het misschien zo laten...  
2 minuten.   
Het zou beter zijn zo, niet? Of moet ik het doen?  
1 minuut.   
Wat moet ik nu doen?

De tijd was verstreken. Ik moet me hier weg maken, dacht Harry. Weg! Hij stond op en maakte aanstalten om te rennen.  
Tot plots:  
"NEE!" Harry schrok zich een hoedje. Hij verstopte zich vlug en keek wie er zo schreeuwde. Hermelien en Ron kwamen de binnenplaats uitgelopen. Het zag er naar uit dat Hermelien Ron probeerde te vermijden. Ze liep nu richting de boom waar Harry zo juist had gezeten.  
"Hermelien!" zei Ron kwaad. "Geloof me het is waar!" Harry, die echt geen zin had om het gekibbel tussen die twee aan te horen, ging zitten. Hij concentreerde zich liever op een klein vogeltje die nu op zijn schoot was gesprongen. Het was een lief, klein, geel kanarietje. Hij aaide het en vond het raar dat het vogeltje niet weg vloog. Hij keek niet om naar Hermelien en Ron en toch werd er plots nieuwsgierigheid gewekt bij Harry. Hij hoorde woorden als 'Victor' en 'houden van'. Hij aaide het beest nu afwezig over zijn kop en gaf meer aandacht aan het gesprek.  
"Hermelien het is waar! Luister nu eens!" riep Ron.  
"Oh, wat weet jij er nu van! Jij maakt me dat gewoon weg wijs! Jij haat hem!" tierde Hermelien. Ze trok bijna van frustratie haar haren uit.  
"Nu haat ik hem inderdaad, Hermelien. Nu wel!" schreeuwde Ron."Wat hij je heeft aangedaan!"  
"Hij is niet zo! Hij zou het nooit doen!" riep Hermelien die nu op het punt zat om te gaan huilen.  
"Hij heeft het toch gedaan, Hermelien, hij heeft het toch gedaan..." zei Ron wat kalmer.  
"NIETES!" krijste Hermelien en barstte in tranen uit.  
"HERMELIEN, ACCEPTEER HET NU! VICTOR BEDRIEGT JE!" schreeuwde Ron zo hard dat het vogeltje op Harry zijn schoot weg vloog. Het verbaasde Harry dat niemand de twee hoorden ruzie maken. Fluisteren deden ze namelijk niet.

Hij kroop nu wat dichterbij, maar nog steeds vastberaden om zich niet te mengen tussen de twee. Hermelien huilde het uit. Ron stond er wat hulpeloos bij. Hij trok een gezicht dat uitzag dat hij het erg vond om haar daar te zien huilen.  
"Hermelien, hier is een brief. Die kwam gisteravond binnen samengebonden met een uiltje dat nog kleiner was dan Koekeroekus. Volgens mij was dat de eerste brief die hij ooit gebracht had, want hij maakte salto's toen ik het eraf haalde.  
De brief was gericht naar een Dorienna Choclov en niemand van Zweinstein heet zo hier. Ik heb het zelfs nagecheckt én omdat niemand zo heette, maakte ik de brief open, las het en werd boos. Het was een liefdesbrief. Op het laatste stond: Nee, ik ga niet meer met Hermelien Griffel. Ik houd van jou nu, mijn lieve Dorienna. Kusjes je Victortje Kruml."  
"En denk je dat ik dat geloof? Snikte Hermelien."Denk je dat echt?"  
"Hermelien," zei Ron. "Hier is die brief, lees ze maar." Ron overhandigde de brief en wreef door zijn haar van frustratie. Hermelien daarentegen las de brief misschien wel 5 keer door.  
"En?" zei Ron."Geloof je me nu?" Hermelien antwoordde niet. Ze barstte alleen weer in tranen uit.  
"Ja, Ron. Ik geloof je nu echt. Het is zijn handschrift... en... en..." Hermelien barstte nog erger in tranen uit.  
"Het was toch maar een stuk chagrijn en er zijn Zwerkballers genoeg, lachte Ron schaapachtig, Zwerkballers zoals mij bijvoorbeeld." Hermelien was nu wat gekalmeerd en keek naar Ron.  
"Je hebt gelijk, Ron, je hebt gelijk..." Ze snikte even.  
Daarna ging Ron wat dichter bij haar staan en gaf haar een knuffel. Harry lachte even. Ze hebben zich eindelijk volwassen gedragen en hun ruzie zelf opgelost.  
"Rustig maar, Hermelien. Het komt wel goed. Vergeet hem maar..." Ron wreef troostend over haar rug. Hermelien keek Ron nu aan en zei gesmoord:  
"Bedankt, Ron."  
"Het is niets," zei Ron.

Nu keek Harry met zijn mond open naar de twee. In godsnaam! Dat is het allerlaatste wat ik gedacht had dat zou gebeuren! Daar stonden de twee!  
Mond op mond, elkaar te zoenen! Harry staarde naar ze. Het duurde wel een eeuwigheid voordat ze ophielden. En nog bleven ze dan in elkanders ogen kijken.  
Vooruit dan, dacht Harry. Ik ben weg. Ik laat ze wel alleen, maar hoe moet ik nu weg? Ach, ik ga ze eens plagen. Hij stond op en liep naar ze toe alsof hij net van het kasteel kwam. De twee bevrijdden zich uit elkanders armen en keken hem met een nietsontziende blik aan alsof hij uit de lucht was gevallen.  
"Hoi," zei Harry terwijl hij naar ze toe liep."Ik ga even langs Hagrid. Was het trouwens lekker?" vroeg hij nonchalant. Hermelien bekeek hem en aan haar blik te zien, had ze een vermoeden wat Harry bedoelde. Ron daarentegen had het nog steeds niet door.  
"Wat was lekker?" vroeg hij. Harry keek naar de twee en proestte het uit.  
"DE TORTELDUIFJES, natuurlijk. Waren die lekker?" Ron snapte het nog steeds niet.  
"Zeg, ik ben naar Hagrid. Als je me nodig heb ik ben daar," zei Harry nog schuddebuikend van het lachen . Hij vertrok en hoorde Hermelien nog tegen Ron zeggen:  
"Volgens mij heeft hij ons zien staan te zoenen..."  
Toen hij bijna bij Hagrid was, herinnerde hij zich dat hij nog iets moet doen... Iets wat hem in de problemen kon werken... Iets...


	2. Chapter 2

Hij moest iets gaan doen... Ja, hij moest het gewoon. Het zou een vuile streek zijn dat wel, maar toch zou hij wreken.  
Harry klopte op de houten deur van het hutje. Hagrid deed open.  
"Hallo, Harry. Hoe issie? Fijn dat je langs komt. Zin in een koppie thee?" vroeg Hagrid.  
"Nee, dank je, Hagrid. Even niet. Moet nog bekomen van die schok die ik net heb meegemaakt," lachte Harry.  
"Schok?" vroeg Hagrid niet begrijpend.  
"Och, het is niks extra ordinair, of zo," lachte Harry alweer. "Het is gewoon dat Ron en Hermelien een koppeltje zijn, meer niet."  
"Meer niet?" brulde Hagrid. "Meer niet? Harry, dat is gewoon een mirakel dat die twee bij elkaar zijn. Hoe ben je er achter gekomen?" vroeg Hagrid nog steeds brullend van het lachen.  
"Ik heb ze zien zoenen," zei Harry "Heel stiekem." Hij had geen zin om het hele verhaal over Victor te vertellen. Hij had andere dingen aan zijn hoofd. "Zeg, Hagrid. Bij dezen, ik denk dat ik maar eens opstap. Ik zie je nog. Daag," zei Harry.  
"Je bent er pas," zei Hagrid beduusd.  
"Ja, ik weet, maar nog veel huiswerk… Je kent dat wel." Hij stond op beende zich door de reusachtige stoelen en aaide muil nog over zijn snoet.

Toen Harry naar buiten ging, zwaaide Hagrid hem nog na.  
Hij was doodmoe.

Ik denk dat ik maar eens naar bed ga, dacht Harry.  
Als ik het natuurlijk wil doen, moet ik fit zijn. Maar moet ik het doen?  
Is het niet te grof en kan hij daardoor niet gewond raken? Maar ik wil dat hij gewond raakt! Maar stel dat ik hem zijn leven afpak? Nee, zo erg kan het niet zijn. En trouwens hij zal merken dat er iets mis zal zijn.

Harry lachte boosaardig. Het is zijn eigen schuld. Zijn eigen schuld! Harry's voeten hadden hem naar het portret van de Dikke Dame geleid.   
"Felix,"zei Harry en kroop door het gat. Hij beende zich door de talloze leerlingen van Griffoendor en ging zonder welterusten te zeggen naar bed.

Drie uur.  
Harry lag in zijn hemelbed. Lekker warm en soezerig. Hij wilde opstaan, maar had twijfels.

Wat ik nu ga doen is echt niet iets voor mij.  
Echt niet voor een Griffoendor, meer voor een Zwadderaar.

Iets schoot hem te binnen. Een Zwadderaar? Nee, het kan niet waar zijn? Mijn emoties, spelen ze een rol? Ja, ik voel hem... Ik voel hem. Hij maakt gebruik van me. Hij wil dat ik het doe! Hij dwingt me.

Harry zweette nu.  
Hij greep naar zijn kussen. Hij moest zich verzetten.

Hij mag niet binnendringen. Nee, hij mag niet binnendringen...

Zijn litteken barstte van de pijn. Hij voelde hem. Hij voelde...Voldemort.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stond op. Hij moest frisse lucht hebben. Hij moest naar buiten. Hij kleedde zich aan en nam zijn onzichtbaarheidmantel uit zijn hutkoffer. Toen hij de deur van de slaapkamer wilde opendoen, snurkte Marcel zo hard dat Harry zwoer dat hij dacht dat er misschien een kreukelhoornige snottifant hem een bezoekje bracht. Maar het gekke dat aan hem knaagde was dat Ron er niet was. Het was nu ongeveer half vier. Waar zou hij uithangen? 

Och, mij een zorg, dacht Harry.

Harry zwierf nu door de gangen van Zweinstein. Onzichtbaar. Hij voelde zich iets beter. Nu had hij niet meer het gevoel meer dat Voldemort hem bezat, maar toch voelde hij zijn aanwezigheid...Er ging een lichtje branden in Harry's hoofd. Hij lachte weer boosaardig. Hij haastte zich naar de west toren. Hij lette nog niet eens of zijn onzichtbaarheidmantel goed zat. Het kon dus zijn dat men ergens een zwevend hoofd, hand of voet zag.

Nu stond Harry voor de ingang van de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw. Hij is hier een keer geweest. Zijn maag kriebelde. Ja, hij is hier een keer geweest. Toen hij Cho had gevolgd.

Nu het volgende probleem. Hoe kom ik binnen? Vorige keer was het wachtwoord: Parabool. Zou dat nu nog steeds zijn? Waarschijnlijk niet.

"Parabool," fluisterde hij.   
Niets gebeurde. Daar zat hij dan, zijn plan viel in duigen.

Dan zal ik maar terug gaan, dacht hij.

Op weg naar zijn afdeling, sleepte hij zijn voeten door de gangen, teleurgesteld omdat hij zijn plan, oh, zijn wraakzuchtige plan, niet kon uitvoeren. Maar dit was Harry niet. Dit kon Harry niet zijn, dacht hij.

Ik ben een Griffoendor. Waarom zou ik zoiets sluw als een Zwadderaar doen? Waarom? Omdat Voldemort in je aderen vloeit, antwoordde een stemmetje in Harry's achterhoofd. Voldemort, mijn hoela, dacht Harry weer. Hij mag mij niet overmeesteren, hij mag het niet! Maar denk eens na, zei het stemmetje weer in Harry's achterhoofd. Je vindt jezelf op een Zwadderaar lijken. Je vind je plan sluw en je zegt dat hij je niet mag overmeesteren. Harry, denk eens na. Hij overmeestert je nu al!


End file.
